El peor novio del mundo
by Sakura Aldana
Summary: [One Shot] "Todo el mundo lo decía. Nadie perdía la oportunidad de decirle a la castaña el tipo de novio que tenia, pero ella jamás hacia caso. ¿Por qué?" Espero que lo disfruten. [Terminado]


**Los personajes de Gakuen Alice no me pertenecen.**

**El peor novio del mundo.**

Todo el mundo lo decía. Nadie perdía la oportunidad de decirle a la castaña el tipo de novio que tenia, pero ella jamás hacia caso. ¿Por qué?

Tal vez sea, por lo buen parecido que este era, eso era obvio, nada mas de mirar a la chicas de preparatoria uno se podía dar cuenta. Sonrió. Eso era verdad. Pensó, mientras caminaba por el pasillo de Gakuen Alice. Tenía que dejar a un lado los comentarios de la gente. _"Ignóralos"_ Le aconsejo su sabia conciencia.

Él era un buen novio.

- Natsume – Llamo su muy confiable amigo. Ruka Nogi.

- Ruka – Respondió con su tan conocida frialdad.

- Hoy es un día hermoso ¿Verdad? – Comento cursimente su amigo mientras veía por la ventana. – Perfecto para un aniversario.

Algo en su cabeza hizo "Click" _Aniversario_…

- ¿Qué harás hoy con Sakura? – Siguió torturando Nogi. El pelinegro trago. ¡Hoy era su aniversario! – Me lo imaginaba. – Suspiro su amigo al darse cuenta del olvido de Hyuga.

¡¿Qué iba a hacer?! Él pobre ya se estaba tronando los dedos. Mikan lo mataría.

- Oh ¿Esas no son Imai y Sakura…? – Pero con solo escuchar el nombre de la castaña, el pelinegro abrió la ventana y salto por esta, tenía que preparar algo. Rápido. Escucho el llamado de su amigo, pero no miro hacia atrás, tenía que conseguir algo, un regalo para la castaña. Corrió entre los edificios esperando que Ruka no lo delatara ante Mikan.

Se detuvo por falta de aire y se recargo en un árbol. Si, era el peor novio del mundo… Se golpeo la frente con la palma de la mano. ¡¿Por qué justo ahora lo tenían que invadir los recuerdos?!

Si, los recuerdos de aquellos momentos que compartió con la castaña como su novia. _Remordimientos… _Y si que eran varios. Camino a su árbol de Sakura, se sentó bajo el y comenzó a analizar su situación.

Desde el principio había sido un fracaso. Cuando la castaña se había declarado a él, lo había arruinado.

_Se encontraban detrás de los edificios de la sección de secundaria, la chica lo había citado ahí. – Natsume… tú me gustas mucho – Confeso la chica con las mejillas sonrojadas y los ojos vidriosos. ¡Se encontraba tan linda para él! Fue por eso que no aguanto y la atrajo bruscamente hacia él, la arrincono en la barda del edificio y le robo un beso, no casto, ¡uno francés!_

_No le dijo que la quería. Solo la beso. También, tienen que comprender que él pobre llevaba años enamorado de aquella cosita castaña. ¡¿Cómo no besarla apasionadamente cuando supo que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos?!_

_- Serás mi novia – Ordeno después del beso, con indiferencia. La chica asintió felizmente._

Se golpeo nuevamente la frente con la palma de la mano. ¡Había sido un insensible! Un chico normal se confiesa y la abraza. Solo eso. El beso era, por lo menos dos días después, o si había beso, era uno casto. Además, le preguntaría con gentileza, si aceptaba ser su pareja. ¡Pero no!

Después de ordenarle ser su novia, la había manoseado, claro, sabía que a la castaña eso le agrado, ¡pero no estaba bien que lo hiciera! _"Malditas hormonas"_ Regaño Hyuga.

Y eso solo fue el comienzo.

_- Si, es muy bonita. – Comentaban unos chicos de otro grupo en las canchas de soccer._

_- Se llama Mikan Sakura. Es muy mona.- Natsume se encontraba jugando con sus amigos, pero al escuchar el nombre de cierta personita, dio un gran golpe al balón, provocando que este fuera directo a la cara de Tobita._

_Lanzo una mirada asesina a aquellos chicos, que lo ignoraron por completo ¿Por qué? Así es, Mikan Sakura se acercaba a las canchas con esa tonta y linda sonrisa que la caracterizaba. La cara de los babosos lo irritaron y pese a los llamados de sus amigos él fue al encuentro con su novia._

_- Natsume – Dijo feliz la chica al ver que se acercaba a ella. No corría a abrazarlo, porque sabía que él odiaba esas "cursilerías". Se limito a sonreír para él. Pero sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa cuando la tomo de la cintura y la beso con hambre. La castaña correspondió el beso cuando Natsume la atrajo mas a él tomándola de la nuca._

_Cuando el beso termino, una sonrisa ladina se dibujo en sus labios, no solo por ver la sonrisa tonta de la castaña, también por ver la decepción de aquellos babosos._

Jamás había sido delicado con ella, la arrinconaba donde podía para besarla como si no hubiese mañana, era un insensible. Además, ¡hasta la fecha no se había disculpado con Tobita!

Pero desde aquel día juro que le demostraría a toda Gakuen Alice que la castaña le pertenecía a ÉL. Por eso, siempre la besaba frente a todos, claro ella jamás se resistió. Desde hace un año todos sabían sobre su relación. Mikan Sakura y Natsume Hyuga son novios. Y nadie cambiario eso.

Bueno, solo una persona lo podría cambiar:

Mikan Sakura.

Pero ella no tenia por que hacerlo ¿no? ¿Qué la haría cambiar de opinión? Se golpeo nuevamente. La castaña tendría muchas excusas si decidiera terminarlo.

_Dia de San Valentín. Dia del amor y la amistad, momento en el que las chicas regalan chocolates a sus parejas o a los chicos que les gustan. Pero no toman en cuenta a aquellos con compromiso. - ¡Natsume! – Gritaron al fondo del pasillo. Con solo esto Hyuga se dio cuenta del peligro al que estaba expuesto, giro sobre sus talones para correr al lado opuesto de donde venían aquellas chicas hormonalmente peligrosas, pero ¡oh no! de aquel lado del pasillo venían mas._

_Sus piernas temblaron. Estaba perdido. Se resigno, pero recordó que había un salón cerca, no lo pensó dos veces y entro a aquella aula, cerrar la puerta sería inútil, pensó cuando vio a Permy abrirla de una patada. Corrió hacia la ventana, la abrió y de un salto escapo._

_Corrió entre los jardines , para después detenerse un momento a respirar – Natsume – Llamaron de detrás de él, esta vez no corrió, sabia quien era y por eso su corazón se acelero._

_- Mikan – Dijo sonriente al ver a su novia, quien traía una caja roja entre las manos, sus mejillas se encontraban del mismo color de la envoltura de su regalo y una enorme sonrisa adornaba sus finos labios. – Te he estado buscando. – Comento recuperando su pose de seriedad._

_- Toma Natsume. Feliz día de San Valentín. – Extendió la caja, la cual contenía un enorme corazón hecho de chocolate. Emocionado, estaba a punto de tomarlo, pero una sombra, literalmente, se atravesó y el tan anhelado chocolate había caído al suelo. Ambos se quedaron en shock viendo el obsequio en el suelo._

_- Lo siento – Dijeron, si, sabía quien era, cuando pensó que era una sombra, era literalmente una sombra. Alzo su vista a la chica que tenia frente a él. Tenía las mejillas sonrosadas y los ojos vidriosos: Estaba a punto de llorar. Una ira lo invadió. Y no tardo ni dos segundos para correr tras Tsubasa, quien huía despavorido de las chicas. De lo enojado que estaba, rebaso a las chicas hasta llegar a su objetivo._

_Ese día Tsubasa Andou dejo de ser quien era y no precisamente por culpa del pelinegro, bueno en parte, ya que este aparte de haberlo golpeado, lo dejo a merced de aquellas chicas hormonalmente peligrosas… a las cuales el mismo Natsume Hyuga temía._

_Cuando regreso a lado de su castaña, esta se encontraba recargada en la sombra de un árbol con una cara de tristeza que estremeció al pelinegro. Así que tomo el chocolate del suelo y lo guardo – No lo comas – Dijo la castaña deteniendo su acción._

_Él con indiferencia contesto – No lo comeré, lo guardare. – La castaña sonrió, iluminando el día del pelinegro. – Además, seguramente sabia horrible – Comento, amaba hacerla enojar, pensó al ver el puchero de su Mikan._

Se golpeo nuevamente. Era un novio tan malo, tan malo… Solo hacia enojar a la castaña para divertirse. ¡¿Quien hacia eso con la persona a la que amaba?!

_Dia blanco. Sabía que tenía que dar algo a cambio del chocolate que su novia le había regalado. Pero no tenía ni idea de que. - Jamás creí que vinieras a mi Hyuga – Comento una siniestra Imai. – Debes estar desesperado. – Claro que lo estaba. _

_No muy seguro, le conto lo que quería y esta sonrió. – Es fácil complacer a Mikan. – A Natsume se le iluminaron los ojos. – Pero quiero algo a cambio o mejor dicho a alguien. – Su sonrisa estremeció al pelinegro, quien asintió. Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa al escuchar la petición de Imai. _

_Salió de aquel laboratorio corriendo, sabia donde encontrar a su presa. – Natsume – Recibió un sonriente Ruka a su invitado en su habitación._

_- La lamento amigo – Susurro con pesar Natsume, antes de atarlo y vendarle los ojos. Arrastrándolo lo llevo ante Imai, ya que pesaba mucho. Esta sonrió al ver a su víctima, y le entrego una bolsa al pelinegro – Con esto será suficiente. – Comento, para después sacar a Hyuga y cerrar la puerta lentamente con una sonrisa maligna. "Adiós Ruka" Pensó. _

_Aquel día la castaña había recibido el mejor regalo, según ella. Una caja de Howalon fue suficiente para tenerla contenta todo el día. _

Sin embargo, Ruka jamás le conto lo que paso aquel día, pero al parecer fue algo horrible, ¿Cómo lo sabía? El estado de shock que tuvo por tres días, fue suficiente, por eso juro jamás pedirle algo a Imai. Suspiro, era un pésimo novio, ya que no sabía los gustos de su castaña. Bueno… si sabía algunos gustos. Pensó con una sonrisa maliciosa.

_Desde que iban en primaria Natsume siempre había visto las braguitas de Mikan. Primero fue por accidente, sin embargo, después se convirtió en hobby, uno muy bueno._

_- Natsume – Llamo la castaña mientras salía corriendo a la azotea del edificio de preparatoria. El pelinegro la seguía, con las manos en sus bolsillos. Sin embargo una ventisca lo alerto. - ¡Kya! – Grito la castaña, Natsume con preocupación volteo a verla, pero una sonrisa burlona se formo en sus labios ante tal visión._

"_Bendito viento", pensó, la castaña tenía la cara completamente roja. - ¿Estas bien Fresitas? – La castaña paso por todos los tonos de rojo, hasta el morado. _

_- ¡Eres… ¡ - Pero fue callada por sus labios. Primero fue un beso francés, para después bajar lentamente por el cuello de su novia, era tan suave y olía tan bien, pensaba el pelinegro. Sonrió, cuando se dio cuenta que a la castaña le gustaba ser besada en esa parte, lo supo cuando ella enredo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. _

_Amaba despertar las hormonas de su cosita castaña._

_- Natsume… - Suspiro la chica cuando este se separo._

_- Hasta aquí lo dejamos. Prometo algún día ir más allá. – Se separo de ella mientras le guiñaba un ojo. La chica se sonrojo._

_- ¡Pervertido!_

Si, era un pervertido, bueno es. ¡¿Pero quién no lo seria teniendo a Mikan como novia?! Se golpeo nuevamente, era un idiota, pero aun así, a pesar de ser el peor novio del mundo, amaba a la castaña, la quería tanto, que él solo pensamiento de perderla lo aterraba.

Estaba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos, que no se percato de la persona que se sentó a su lado. – Natsume – Llamo la castaña. Su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza, ahí estaba ella, la chica que lo hacía volver loco de celos, que juro proteger con su vida y que amaba más que al manga. Si, su tierna y dulce Mikan, la única chica que se veía sexy con ropa infantil.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – Pregunto con frialdad, de tanto estar pensando, se había olvidado de buscar el regalo.

- Solo vine a darte un almuerzo que yo prepare, no es la gran cosa, pero… - Callo unos momentos mientras agachaba la mirada y jugueteaba con sus dedos. Tomo la pequeña caja, la había hecho con amor para él, el peor novio.

- Mikan – La interrumpió – Feliz aniversario. – susurro para después unir sus labios, trato de que ese beso transmitiera todos sus sentimientos, de que la castaña se diera cuenta de cuánto la amaba… solo esperaba eso. No era el mejor regalo, pero si uno dado desde el corazón.

"_Demonios" _Maldijo cuando se dio cuenta que comenzaba a pensar cursilerías. Él no era así, por eso profundizo el beso, la falta de aire los separo. – Gracias – Dijo la castaña con las mejillas sonrojadas.

Ella sabía que él la amaba, no era necesario que se lo dijera. Se lo demostraba cada día, con sus celos, con sus abrazos, con sus besos ¡y vaya que besos! y con sus sonrisas, que solo se las dedicaba a ella. Sonrió, mientras lo veía comer su almuerzo. Sabía que cuando ella le preguntara: "¿Cómo estuvo la comida?" él le respondería que sabia horrible o algo parecido. Dándole a entender que le había encantado, porque había terminado con todo. Y así fue como sucedió, cuando Natsume termino de comer.

Ambos se quedaron unos momentos bajo ese árbol, el cual no solo era el favorito de él, también de ella, porque ahí fue donde lo vio por primera vez y se enamoro de él. – Mikan – Llamo el pelinegro, ella con una sonrisa volteo, pero al ver que él pelinegro se acercaba a su oído un escalofrió la recorrió. Un susurro fue lo que escucho y una gran sonrisa en su rostro se formo.

- Yo también Natsume. Te amo tanto. – Contesto para después abrazar al peor novio del mundo, o bueno eso era solo lo que Natsume pensaba de él mismo, porque para la castaña era lo contrario.

**Fin.**

**[N/A]**

**¿Qué les pareció? Si lo sé, no actualice Una vez más, pero la verdad tenía ganas de escribir este Fanfic. De ante mano gracias por leer y espero que les agrade esta historia. Bueno muchas seguramente ya leyeron el final de Gakuen Alice, con el cual no estoy conforme, por eso aviso que no dejare de escribir, bueno por lo menos no hasta que acabe mis historias :D Así que me tendrán un buen rato aquí XD**

**Eso es todo y feliz fin de semana.**

**Cuídense y sonrían. :D**


End file.
